The Storm
by cadenace95
Summary: Whenever Agent 3 invades octo-canyon, two people important to Kanna are lost, Reno and Kyoko. As the moves on with her life, she is weaved through a tale of romance as she learns to move of from Reno's disappearance.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Disclaimer, is story takes places in different times, so each time the time is changed this message will pop up.**

 **Time Set: During the First Splatoon**

Kanna was sitting down, doing her normal thing in her home, sleeping on her couch from being up all night. She did this a lot, staying inside for most of the Agent 3 invasion. The only person allowed inside was her boyfriend, Reno, a former Octarian warrior, but after surviving the raid on Urchin Underpass, the Octarian Army allowed him to take a break, but be draft-able.

She was laying on her couch, when she heard a knock on the door. She wouldn't wake up, until the doorbell rang. "Ack!," She yelped, quickly darting up from sleeping, send her TV remote flying across the living room. She ran quickly to the bathroom to get ready.

She first took a shower, then got out and redid her hair, to look somewhat like the inkling girl's hair, but with the octarian features, then she quickly got herself ready. She wore her normal tank top and shorts, and put in her contacts, she quickly wrapped up her outfit with her octoling boots.

She finally went to the door. She ecstatically opened the door to see Reno. Reno was a normal body. He was wearing a leather jacket with jeans. He also had navy blue sneakers on, as well as a pair of Sunglasses on.

"Morning Reno!"

"It's like, 12 pm."

"You know me already, though," she responded,"So, you wanna come inside?"

"Yeah, sure." Reno looked behind him, nervously, and they went inside. They both sat on the couch,started watching her TV, and Kanna slowly became more relaxed.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Kanna, while laying down on Reno's lap "Inklings are monsters."

"They are just like the teachers said back at school," replied Reno, patting her head like she was a dog.

"Do you think Kyoko is ok?"

"She is just fine. I saw her at the Kelp Dome a bit ago," replied Reno, with his belly rumbling, "Hey, you want any food?"

"Yeah sure. I'm starving." Kanna responded

"Ok, hold on," Reno got up and took his phone outside.

Kanna continued to watch the news, and started to daydream. Reno finally came inside after 15 minutes on the phone.

"Ok, I got us some catfish burgers, kelp fries, and hot dogfish," Reno said, while sitting down next to Kanna.

"Sounds great." Kanna fell asleep again, on Reno's lap. Reno let out a sigh. This was a sigh that meant of love. This is the reason Kanna loved Reno, for being able to deal with her loud, annoying, childish self.

After two hours, Kanna woke up, and Reno was outside on the phone. Kanna woke up, yawned, and walked over to the door. She would hear most of the conversation, and Kanna heard a side that she had hardly seen.

"What do you mean I'm back in!?" Reno exclaimed, "I can't be back in! I have a girlfriend that loves me. I have a loving family. I can't go!" some more muffled talk from the phone.

"Only one mission? Okay, I'm listening." More muffled talk.

"Fine, but this is the last time," Reno hung up, and Kanna went back on the couch.

Reno walked in, and announced with regret that he had to go.

"You have to leave?"

"I'm sorry, but it was only one mission, I will be back in one week." Kanna looked worrisome, but accepted it. Reno gave Kanna a kiss on the head, and ran out, and Kanna waited.

A month later, Kanna plopped on the couch and turned on the TV again. She was waiting for Reno to return. The next news afterwards would scar her for life.

The Octarian news turned on, and said the Inkling had left, and reported the warriors that were splatted or MIA. What she heard next scarred her.

"Marina Ida: MIA, Kyoko Uygo: MIA, Reno Odino: MIA," the list went on, and Kanna's heart sunk.

She laid on the couch, weeping. Her only love had just vanished in front of her very eyes. She didn't ever let anyone in except for him, and now he was gone. Kanna knew what she had to do.

After a week of grieving, she went to the Octarian military, and signed herself up.

"If I am going to die, then at least I'll be with you Reno," she whispered under her breath while giving the final signature.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Military School

 **Time set: Before Splatoon 2**

"Move! Move! Move! Hurry up to small octopus maggots!" The General was shouting as the army of Octolings went throughout the obstacle course. "Move it, you don't want any inklings catching you. Remember your Friends you left and never came back!?"

Kanna was getting trampled, being the weakest out of all of the soldiers. The has never felt so much pain, swimming through grates, climbing walls, targeting moving inkling shaped cardboard with Octo Dualies, Octo Chargers, Octo Shots, every weapon of every kind.

This went on for hours upon hours, with Kanna barely making it through, gasping for air but instead getting another splash of green ink instead of the purple ink in to swim through. She was miserable.

* * *

She walked over to her locker and whispered to herself, "That is one of the worst experiences of my life. I have definitely bit off more than I can chew." She let out a sigh of relief, as the 9 month training program was done tomorrow.

"Do we have a pansy other here?" Kanna heard one octoling teasing one of her best friends, Ayako.

"Are you thinking about quitting, one week before your first mission?" The one octoling taunting Ayako with give a laugh.

"Leave me alone, I have a goal, and I'm not letting you get in the way!" Ayako reputed. Then, as if a rock fish had just been stepped on, Ayako has pushed up against the lockers with as much force as a train Ayako slumped over, on the brink of crying.

"Admit it, your sister is never coming back." The other octoling spat on Ayako, before laughing and walking off.

Kanna ran over to Ayako as fast as her legs could move and helped her up to her feet, and help her up. As Kanna would help Ayoko going to the medical office, Ayoko started emotionally breakdown.

"Hey hey, Ayoko, you'll be fine." Kanna tried to calm down Ayako with a reassuring voice. "There there."

"She isn't coming back, is she?" Ayako got closer toward Kanna and hugged her.

"Of course she is Ayoko, of course she is."

Ayoko stopped bawling, and started to sniffle.

"Hey hey, let's get you to the medical office, and get some ice cream.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

After going to the medical office, Kanna and Ayoko went off campus.

"So, you ready for your first mission as a true octoling soldier?" Kanna asked Ayoko, who was in the middle of eating her ice cream bar. This took her by surprise, and she nearly dropped the bar.

"Wow, I guess, kind of. I'm really only joining it because, you know, Kyoko," Ayoko responded.

"I understand, I here because I'm looking for Reno. I'm just glad you're here for the ride with me."

"What do you mean, Kiki?"

"I mean, like, we are kind here together, for the same purpose."

"I still don't get what you mean."

"I mean like, your a accompanying me. Not only that, your like the sister I have never had."

"Awwwww, KiKi." Ayoko jumped up and embraced Kanna, causing her to fall. Kanna let out a small giggle.

"Come on, Ayoko, not here."

"But you need it, you've also been through a lot." Kanna giggled.

The same piercing voice from earlier came up again. "Aww, look at the two weak lesbians embracing each other in public." Kanna quickly got up, while Ayako got behind Kanna.

"What do you want? Mrs. Who?" Kanna responded.

"It's Mrs. Asashi" Kanna stood her ground, while Asashi and one of her goons stood in front of her. Kanna whispered toward Ayoko, "Run. I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

Asashi quickly yelped. "Sora, get the runt." Her goon instantly pounced, and ran over to her like a cheetah, and help Ayako by her clothes collar.

"Put me down!" Ayako reputed.

"Sora, hold it tighter." Her goon did exactly as she said. Ayoko kept squirming.

"Put her down, Asashi!" Kanna demanded

"Why should I, she is the only one weaker that you, why would you want her to be your friend? You could easily be friend with everyone else, but her! You chose her!?"

"Well, what did you choose, a mind controlled slave?" Kanna seemed to insult Sora, and set Ayoko down, and marched toward Kanna.

Sora put her hand on Kanna, and Kan quickly retaliated, turning around and uppercutting Sora. Sora stumbled away in shock, and Kanna was surprised even with herself. Her training finally had a use.

Asashi quickly got back up, demanding Sora to get but up. Sora did as she said, and tackled Kanna. Suddenly Asashi pointed an Octo-shot to Kanna's head.

"So, little miss hero, how does it feel to the be on the receiving end of an Octo-shot, hmm, if I recall, there are no spawn point near here." She loaded a light yellow ink tank onto her back, turning her ink from dark purple to the light yellow.

"Last words. The ink tank is loaded." She held the trigger, but didn't press it down. "3….. 2… 1….. Fir-," she was about to fire, but then a charger blast nearly killed her. This shocked sent Asashi flying back. Sora quickly grabbed Asashi's arm.

It was Ayako, holding her Octo charger at full charge.

 **I'm going to add one last note here, there will be different perspectives, and there will be a note in bold for that perspective.**


End file.
